


bundle of sunlight

by mlraven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Visions, years later they decide to have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey thinks she'll be a terrible mother; the boys help her see the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bundle of sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for [this tfakink prompt:](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=307002#cmt307002) "Rey feels huge and awkward. Her boys worship her and show her how much they adore her body." It kind of got away from me after that!
> 
> Thanks to [practicingproductivity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veraliana/pseuds/practicingproductivity) for the beta!

“But what if it comes out and takes one look at me and _hates_ me?” Rey burst out, sandwiched in bed between Finn and Poe.

They exchanged a worried glance. They both knew that something had been bothering Rey for weeks, ever since the moment she had started to show. It was almost as though before she was showing, Rey could forget the magnitude of the decision they’d made.

“What if it can tell that I don’t know how to be a mother?” Rey whispered, squeezing her eyes shut against the fear.

Finn and Poe exchanged another glance. They both knew that Rey would make an excellent mother, in spite and in part because of how she grew up. They just needed to do something to help her believe it.

Finn gestured toward Rey’s stomach with his chin. Poe nodded, and shifted to kneel next to her. He began to rub light circles on her abdomen.

“Here, lie back against me,” Finn said, shifting to encircle Rey. She complied, with only a short grumble at the ache in her back.

Poe pressed a kiss to the side of her belly button.

“You’ll be a wonderful mother,” he reassured, words curling around the swell of her stomach, warming her.

“Who better to raise a kid than someone who knows how she wishes she grew up?” he continued, pressing light kisses to her bump. Rey shut her eyes, leaning in to the touch.

Finn massaged her shoulders, leeching the tightness born from months of restlessness.

“No one could ever look at you and see anything besides your strength,” Finn murmured, kissing the junction of her shoulder and her neck. “It was the first thing I noticed.”

Rey sighed, tipping her head back to rest against Finn’s shoulder.

Poe had begun drawing Basic letters on Rey’s stomach with his calloused fingertip, spelling out his dreams for the life growing inside.

Finn stroked his hands down her arms and caressed the sides of her bump.

“No matter what happens, this baby will have three parents who love it,” Finn said, firm. “There’s nothing in the universe that could separate us from it.”

Poe nodded. “And this baby won’t want for love; everyone on this base will look out for them. Hell, the General’s already claimed dibs on babysitting for our first night out.”

Rey sighed, flexing her bare toes. “I’m not sure that I could let her out of my sight for at least the first year,” she admitted.

Finn tensed under Rey, craning his neck around in an attempt to see her face. Poe’s head shot up from its position by her side.

“Wait, you know the baby’s--”

“Did you say the baby--”

Rey smiled at their exuberant jumble. “I sensed her this morning. She’s mostly interested in floating in there, and gnawing on her toes, but she seems to know who she is.”

Finn’s eyes went soft, clearly thinking about the tiny creature whom he would one day hold.

Poe, on the other hand, took a mischievous tack. “I was kind of hoping for a girl. You Skywalkers seem to have better luck with daughters,” he joked, eyes crinkling in a smile.

Rey stuck out her tongue at him.

“Anakin Skywalker aides one lousy terrorist plot, and generations of Skywalkers can’t live it down,” she grumbled.

“Can’t forget about Ben,” Finn reminded, resurfacing from his thoughts.

Rey sobered, nodding. She knew that Poe had arrived at a place where he could joke about his capture and torture at the hands of the now-reformed Ben Organa, but it was still important to her and to Finn to take his experiences seriously.

“Well, whatever she does, she’ll never turn into that whiner,” Poe said, flashing them a half-smile before turning his attention back to the inhabitant of Rey’s womb, crooning, “will you, sweetheart?”

It whacks her over the head suddenly: they’re _having a child together_ , they’re in it for the long haul. She’s hit with a vision; the three of them huddled around a crib, almost dozing off on top of each other, but struggling to stay awake to see their perfect daughter sleeping peacefully; another vision, Poe singing to her softly, trying to sooth her fussing while not waking the others; another, the first time she uses the Force, summoning her favorite stuffed droid during a tantrum; another; another; another.

Rey breathed through the scenes until they dissipated. Finn and Poe, who knew the signs, held her silently, waiting until she came back to them.

In the years since her first visions in Maz’s castle, they’d learned that the Force did as it pleased. The visions might come true; they might not. When Rey had asked, Luke had shot her a crooked smile, saying, “It begins and ends with emotion. If you think you see a happy future, you’re probably right.”

When it seemed like Rey was seeing their quarters and not the future, Poe made an inquisitive noise.

“What did you see this time?” Finn asked, nosing her shoulder.

Rey explained, telling them about Poe singing their daughter back to sleep, about her learning engines almost before she could walk, about how she was raised with the love of the entire base.

When she finished, she sank back against Finn, breathing deeply. Visions always made her restless; the tingles of pastfuturepresent under her skin never failing to make her want to sprint back to Jakku, to her AT-AT, to a time before she knew about the Force, and Luke, and her destiny.

Poe picked up Rey’s foot, cradling it between his palms. “Sounds like she’ll be happy,” he commented, massaging her arch.

Rey smiled, poked her toe into his side, reached back to squeeze Finn’s hand. “As happy as Finn when you told him he could keep your jacket?” she asked, light tone betrayed by her tense shoulders.

“Even happier,” Finn said firmly.

Rey sighed, relaxing against Finn. They only had so many months until the baby came. If she was going to be as exhausting as the version in Rey’s visions, they’d need all the relaxation time they could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out + send me prompts on tumblr! I'm star wars trash at geckospeaks dot tumblr :D


End file.
